Mp3 Ipod shuffle challenge
by C-shell12203
Summary: IHKF's Ipod shuffle challenge, She Wouldn't Be gone Blake Shelton, Bang a Drum Selena Gomez, Let Me go and The story of the Girl 3 doors down, Leave the peices the wreckers, The Rock Show Blink 182. Take the challenge!


**Ipod shuffle challenge!!! I accepted this challenge to the readers and you guys should try it too! (Tjough I must confess I'm not using an Ipod but my playlist off playlist .com) Oh and I don't own MBC or any of the songs here. No Flames about the pairings I put ll of 'em in here!!!!**

_**********She Wouldn't Be Gone  
Blake Shelton_

Danny drove down the high way beating on the steering wheel and calling Cathy's name. If he'd been better to her she wouldn't have left him.

He picked up his cell phone again "Chris has Cathy been there?"

"No" said Chris coldly

"Chris please I need to find her"

"Danny she's not here!" he hung up

Danny swore under his breath and dialed Sam's number "Sam please tell me Cathy is there!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Danny" she said hanging up

He pulled over to the side of the road and beat his headon the steering wheel, sobbing. 'If only I'd loved her this much all along' he thought 'if I'd have taken her home and been sweet to her everytime she left me, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be gone.'

_*******Bang A Drum  
Selena Gomez_

Sam looked at Chris as he walked by and tripped. She recovered quickly and said "Hey Chris!".

" 'Sup Sam"

Everytime he was with her she felt like she had everything figured out, if he wasn't on the MBC she'd be dead several times over.

'Too bad he doesn't like me' she thought 'I'm not gonna be another person to make him love me, I'm gonna dance to the beat of my own drum and be myself'

She didn't know that was what Chris liked most about her.

_********Story Of The Girl  
3 Doors Down_

Danny looked at the photograph of Sam, she looked sad and lonely. But God did he love it when she smiled, and he loved to be the cause of it.

After her parents were killed she could have easily cried a river that would drown the whole world. But she'd come to turns with their death when Danny had told her his motto, Your clothes would never wear as well the next day, your hair never falls in quite the same way, but you should never run out of things to say.

She smiled alot more these days, she knew that sometimes, you fight sometimes, you feel in love and sometimes you must open your mouth and insert foot.

_********Let Me Go  
3 doors down_

Chris didn't want to hide his life from Cathy, the woman he loved. But he had to, and in order to do so with less pain, he left her. "Cathy, you love me but you don't know me, I think you need to let me go.." he bagan walking away, but he could never forget the hurt expression on her face as left.

In this world there's real and make believe and he knew his love for her was real as was her's for him. But he couldn't hide it, she had to let him go and he had to let her go. That'h how it had to be.

_**********Leave The Peices  
The Wreckers_

It wasn't fair for Chris to do. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but wasn't sure enough to let her go. Sam had told him off "Chris, I'll be fine, there's nothing you can do or say you're gonna breack my heart anyway, just take your love and leave but leave the peice when you go"

He hadn't fought her when she turned to leave, in the clubhouse they didn't speak. They knew there was nothing to say. Sam was feeling better now, her heart was mending slowly but surely. She felt good, her heart may have been broken but at least Chris had loved her enough to leave all the pieces behind.

_**********The Rock Show  
Blink 182_

Danny fell in love with a girl at the rock show. She was so cool and everything was better when she was around, he couldn't wait 'till her parent's went out of town. When he met here she asked "What?" and He said That he didn't know.

Danny was amazed at Cathy, when he asked her to dance he'd kept him wqaiting atshe was the only girl to do that, and he liked it.

**A/N Okay so that kinda sucked, LOL my mixed playlist is kinda like that on shuffle, good times good times.**


End file.
